


Netflix and Bill

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward teenage years are awkward everyone, Bill finds porn, Bill is an asshat, Dipper is embarrassed, M/M, handjobs, not literally though that would be fun, porn happens, pornception maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe keeping your porn under your bed when you share the house with a demon is a bad idea.<br/>But heck, what do I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Bill

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more puns in my life.

"Hey kid, wanna watch a movie?"

It sounded innnocent enough.

Turning around however, was an action Dipper instantly came to regret.

The smile on Bill's face looked pure at first glance, if it weren't for the slight glint of mischief in his eye that gave away that he knew full well what he was clutching there. The sight of the box alone made Dipper's face fire up, since he had always hoped the day when this, his darkest secret came uncovered would never come. Paired with the offer of watching it with Bill, who was starting to turn into a tolerable house guest, was nothing short of terrible.

"No!" He screamed, far louder than he intended to.

This was getting worse by the second.

"But I found it under your bed, so I figured you must really _love_ this move, if you choose to keep it so close."

Dipper sputtered as he frantically searched for a reply in the back of his head.

"It's- it's R18!" He pointed at the large label that took in a considerable amount on the plastic case and should be hard enough to miss.

"Oh?" A lifetime of lying sure paid off for Bill. His acting was flawless. Only that glint of pure evil gave his feigned innocence away. " _Oh my_ , Pine Tree, you're _right_! What's such a _dirty flick_ doing under your bed?"He slapped a hand to his cheek and Dipper just barely resisted the urge to slap his own face. Or Bill's. Or evaporate into a pile of dust to escape this situation.

"Grunkle Stan must've left it there at some point." Dipper muttered between grit teeth. Trembling hands balled into fists as he tried to hold on to his futile lie.

"Well then, I'd better give it back to him, don't I?" Bill offered, pure and unadulterated evil in his eye, demonic grin entirely too wide for this world. "Wouldn't want it to corrupt your poor, innocent minds." He was already taking steps toward the door, wagging the plastic case around. Dipper was pretty sure that by now, all of his blood had pooled in his head. It was hot, he was sweating more than usual, if he was any lucky, he would just black out any second now.

Any second now.

God damn it.

"Okay, no, I lied." The boy whispered quickly, voice almost too soft to be heard, words almost too quick to be understood. Bill's fingers hovered mere inches from the handle of the door. "I lied, he didn't leave it, I stole it that one time I was in his room and I, I watched it, okay? I watched it and then I hid it and pleasedon'ttellhim!" He screwed his eyes shut and felt his face heat up even more as his voice cracked at the last words he uttered desperately and, again, far too loud.

Instead of maniacal laughter, everything Dipper got for his brave confession was silence. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his temple, gulped and pressed on "It's a perfectly normal thing to do for kids my age".

Silence, still.

He carefully opened an eye and peeked at the demon.

Bill smiled at him. It was smug. Not evil, but far too smug for the boy's liking. He better did not just picture Dipper touching himself while watching that sad excuse for a movie.

Dipper felt his cheeks flare up again at the thought and he tried to focus on something other than the idea of Bill thinking about him jacking off.

What was he gonna do now, anyway? His hand was still hovering above the handle and - crap, it settled. Grasped the thing. Dipper's heart was beating loudly in every part of his body, the thumping in his ears leaving him almost deaf.

"If it's such a normal thing," the demon began, his calm voice easily making it past the loudly racing blood stream in Dipper's ears, "why don't we go watch it then?"

_That bastard._

 

Sweaty fingers kneaded at an equally sweaty hand, both resting in the lap conjoining two trembling legs. Dipper's face was red and by now, he just hoped the blood would stay up there and not go anywhere else while Bill impatiently hit the TV to show off the DVD input already. But the device stubbornly refused, almost drawing a breath of relief from Dipper until the music hit his ears. He vaguely remembered the shallow tune that just kinda played along in the background, even though it would be hard to hear in just a few minutes from now.

He gulped.

With a grin to match the inappropriateness of the entire situation, Bill slid on the couch right next to Dipper. He faintly registered that their legs were touching and just hoped, Bill wouldn't notice the trembling.

"Aww, you don't have to be nervous."

"God damn it-"

"This is perfectly normal, remember?"

"Nothing is normal when you're around." Dipper muttered under his breath and stared at the kitchen instead of the screen. There was nothing going on in there. He remembered Mabel announcing that she'd be hanging out with the girls today, Stan was meeting a guy with a Spanish-sounding name, something about pugs, and Ford hopefully stayed down in the basement, as he'd practically been, ever since Bill moved in. The two didn't get along so well.

Since the demon had now also brought Dipper into a predicament, the boy was beginning to understand that notion more than he'd ever thought possible.

Dipper continued to refuse looking at the screen, but from the sounds of it, the actors had started making out now. Instead, he studied Bill's face and was surprised to see that the demon was actually watching the low quality action. His expression looked somewhat grossed out, but at the same time amused. When he noticed Dipper's staring, he twisted his face towards the boy and grinned. "Boy. They sure are going at it, huh?"

Not gracing that with an answer, but feeling his ears heat up once again, Dipper turned towards the screen. The woman had just stopped pumping the man's bobbing member and instead, wrapped her far-too red lips around it. How she wasn't leaving lipstick stains on the swollen flesh was beyond him. That's when it occured to Dipper. Watching porn without trying to jerk one out is pretty disguisting. It's not like there was a story to be followed there.

That realization calmed him down and he relaxed against the cushions he had previously strained against. This wasn't so bad. He could survive this.

If he could sit through _Dream Boy High_ with Mabel, he could watch a cheap porn movie with a guy who tried to kill him and his entire family.

Wait.

It began dawning on Bill that his plan to fluster Dipper hadn't quite worked. The boy was handling the entire situation a lot better than expected. He couldn't help but feel miffed, lean back and casually rub his thigh against the boy's.

They sat there for maybe a minute until the man finally shoved his throbbing flesh stick into the woman's equally throbbing cunt and she started screaming. A quick glance at Dipper told Bill that the boy's eyes kept wandering to the front door. He was clearly worried that his family might come home and find them here like this.

So he scooted closer.

The boy jerked under the unexpected touch when Bill casually put an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry! This movie's rated R, right? For mature people?"

"Uh-huh." Dipper managed while trying to scoot off to the side and escape the violation of his privacy.

"I'm plenty mature. We got all the legitimation we need to watch this thing!"

Dipper couldn't help but snort. "Yeah, right. You may be older than 18, but you sure as hell aren't mature."

Bill huffed and casually raised his leg over Dipper's, then pulled himself into the boy's lap. The brunette gulped.

"They could find us doing so many worse things, you know."

That was kind of hard to imagine, with the woman screaming and moaning so loudly in the background. She couldn't honestly be feeling this good, could she?

Dipper didn't want to look at the screen, but he also didn't want to look at the twisted grin that distorted Bill's face.

"We could be shooting our own."

That mental image would surely be haunting Dipper for the next few weeks. He shrieked and shoved the demon, who, surprisingly, fell off him and scrambled over the carpet as he tried to get back up, but was held up by his own maniacal laughter.

Bill eventually placed both his hands on the boy's knees and pulled himself up high enough to see him straight in the eye again. All blood had drained from Dipper's face and he was furiously biting his lip and trying to cross his legs or at least push his knees together, which wasn't exactly made easier by the demon wedging himself between them.

"Wrong color," he noted as he poked Dipper's cheek.

"No-" the brunette breathed out as he finally felt blood flowing to his face again, "no movies." He added a nervous little laugh for good measure.

"What about pictures then?"

"No pictures!" Dipper screamed and half expected Ford to slam the vending machine into the wall and demand to know what the hell the two of them had been up to.

The needy moans of the actress grew louder. Or had it always been this loud? Had he just not noticed that Bill had cranked the volume up to the top?

He felt the "oh god" slip him more than he heard it. Was it hot in here or was it just him?

"We could write stories, too." Bill began and just moved in to poke the boy's indecisive crotch, when Dipper grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Let's- let's just watch the movie." He coughed.

Contented, Bill sat back on the couch and just snuggled up to Dipper who was pretty sure he was going to get an aneurysma. Any second now. He was sweating, he was sticky, _how could Bill not mind that?_

But the demon looked pleased, watching the two on screen go at it like a bunch of starved animals.

Dipper gulped when he noticed that he'd never seen this part before. Last time he watched the thing on his laptop, he had finished before the movie hit the five minute-mark and then, seeing how he was positively done with the thing, turned it off and basked in the afterglow.

This, on the other hand, was new.

That was bad.

Bill casually kneading at his thigh didn't particularly make it better.

_How much longer was this movie going to take, anyway?_

And damn it, now the demon's suggestion of shooting a movie of their own was stuck in his head. He could feel his brain pick the idea up and lazily toss it around a few times, then it simply pasted his and Bill's faces over those of the actors. The thought was weird. Sure, Bill's human form could look worse, but he had never actually considered him _\- and just why were his pants suddenly growing so tight?_

"Oh, hey! Your little Pine Tree is showing!"

Dipper couldn't help it, he slapped his palm against his forehead.

"Just leave-"

He was interrupted by Bill unzipping his pants and tugging his awoken appendage out, only to frown at it.

"On the bright sight, you barely hit puberty yet! Your wood's still gonna grow, plenty!" The demon's grinning assurance made Dipper want to get back to just dissembling his molecules or spontaneously combust to get out of this mess.

"Shut up." He huffed under his breath and raised a hand. Unsure of what to do, it remained precariously hovering above his aching hard-on.

"Need a hand, kid?"

The brunette almost jumped off the couch.

"I think I can do this!" It cost him every bit of his remaining strength not to scream at the demon.

"Alright then, do it." Bill shrugged and shifted into a position from where he could more comfortably watch Dipper carefully wrap his fingers around his shaft.

His eyes felt like daggers. The boy felt himself falter.

"Now, don't tell me you don't know how to do this." Bill's cackle rang in his hot ears.

"No, I- Just go away!" How was he even maintaining a boner when all of his blood had clearly rushed back to his face?

"Here, lemme help." The demon casually slapped Dipper's hand away and replaced it with a gloved one.

His steady pumps quickly drew all sorts of moans from the boy, until he raised a hand to his mouth to cover it and muffle the sounds that just wouldn't stop escaping him.

Dipper glanced at Bill's face, which didn't look smug for once. He was relaxed, like this was the most normal occurence in the world.

"How?" He breathed into his palm, the soft sound almost drowned out by the near ecstatic screaming of the woman on the screen as her partner pounded deep inside of her and left her boobs jiggling.

That looked kinda hot.

The thought of being filled like that took over Dipper's desperate brain and with a mewling sound, he thrust his hips into the demon's palm.

"I've been watching people rub their meat sticks for centuries, kid, it isn't exactly new."

All the boy managed to respond was a needy whimper. His head tipped back when the demon picked up the pace thanks to the steady stream of precum pouring forth from the swollen head. The pressure in his gut was growing unbearably strong.

Dipper didn't dare look at the demon and forced himself to stare at the screen instead. One hand desperately clawing at the couch, the other covering his mouth and with hips shakily trusting up into the constricting warmth of gloved fingers that made it hard to focus on the images of that woman being impaled on a fleshy prick and howling with pleasure.

"Ahh. Ahh..." Dipper panted and suddenly went limp as a tiny fountain of white sprayed from his cock and covered Bill's hand. The demon casually removed his hand as if nothing had happened and wiped it on Dipper's pants. The boy didn't even notice. He was too busy trying to suck in breath after jittery breath and remember how to exist.

The pleasant haze wasn't lifted from Dipper's head until credits flickered across the screen in front of him.

He coughed as the awkwardness of the situation returned to him, and hastily tucked himself back in, much to Bill's amusement. From the corner of his eye, Dipper saw the other lick the last few stains of white from his fingers and felt a pleasant warmth in his gut as he shuddered.

Bill caught his gaze, wrapped his tongue around his slender digits in super slow motion, before retracting it and exposing his teeth in a shark grin.

"You owe me." He declared in what sounded like a sultry voice to Dipper's still completely overwhelmed brain as he slid off the couch and walked upstairs.

The boy turned off the DVD and felt a shiver run down his spine.

He then scrambled to retrieve the forbidden disc when he heard someone at the door.


End file.
